Moko-san
by MyLuckTookAWalk
Summary: A two chapter story, one-shots, AU, in which I'm torturing Kanae, Yashiro, and Hiou, R&R please! rated T because I just wanted to, seriously it's as clean as it can get XD
1. Author Note

**A/N:** Hi guys, the following stories are AUs featuring Kanae, Yashiro and Hiou, I didn't want to put them with my other AU fanfic 'A Different Dawn' because I felt it would be better to have a seperate fanfiction.

Anyway, it's a 2 one-shots fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it! let me Know if there are any mistakes please! thanks in advance for reading, reviewing and adding this to your favorite/alert lists!


	2. Ch1: Sensei

**I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

I had to write about Kanae and Yashiro…I just had to, I tell you!

Ahem…Hi guys, this is an AU where Kanae and Kyoko go to the same high school …in which Yashiro is teaching. Please let me know if there are any mistakes!

* * *

 **Sensei…**

"He's our teacher Kyoko!" I scolded her for the ridiculous assumption she'd just made, trying to convince both her and myself that she was wrong.

"Oh, so you're not denying it? I must be right then!" she smiled that overly cheerful smile of hers, the one that makes my teeth rot "And what's with 'he's our teacher'? Yashiro-sensei is very young, and we're graduating in four months anyway!"

"Just drop it Kyoko!"

"But Mo~ko-san!" there she goes "It's obvious you like him, you keep staring at him!"

"That's called paying attention to the teacher." I deadpanned in a monotone voice.

"You don't even like math!"

"Still, it would be disrespectful not paying attention."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you have any problem spacing out in Biology period?"

"That's…Ugh, shut up!" curse her for being so observing!

It was the truth though, I never was the romantic type of girl, all those boys were too troublesome for my taste, and it felt like a girl in love had a lower IQ compared to other people, it felt like a waste of time, a distraction from oneself and a pain in the neck! … and yet, I went and carelessly fell in love with Yashiro Yukihito.

The first day he came to our school, he looked like a normal teacher, in his impeccable suit, and his frameless glasses, he was, like most young teachers, very enthusiastic, cheerful, kind and set on making us learn something by the end of the day, his motivation made up for the dullness of his subject, math was never a 'fun' thing to learn, not for me at least!

He made sure to memorize all of our names, calling us by our first names, and breaking the usual stiffness in teacher/student relationships, he also reached out to every one of us, conveniently, he was our homeroom teacher, and made it his life goal to fix our problems, that part of him was revealed after our first test, our disastrous grades got us all some personal time with Yashiro-sensei, he gave us some tips to improve our grades, he also tried various teaching methods to get the information through our thick skulls.

All in all, he was the epitome of dedication and devotion to his work, he didn't do it for the sake of the paycheck at the end of the month, he did it simply because he loved doing it, he loved teaching, and you could see it when he'd take off his jacket at some point in the lesson, loosen his tie, and roll up his sleeves, so that he'd start pumping life into the dead class, furiously writing on the board, asking questions and showering us with praises and high-fives when we'd get the right answer, at the end, the bell would ring when we'd all be smiling and fired up, and he'd smile while panting, put his hands on his hips and say "well…guess it's all for today, great job guys, class dismissed." And we'd suddenly feel…disappointed?

Yes, I had carelessly went, and fell in love with my teacher, the one who seemed to consider me just like everyone else in this class, a mere student.

* * *

 **A/N: o_O wtf? What happened? I didn't want it to end this way! …but I had no idea how to turn it into a proper romance story :/ (I need to speak to Lory, he's got to put me in LoveMe section!) please review anyway!**

 **…I have to admit, I got the inspiration for this one when I started reading 'Daytime Shooting Star' (I don't own that!)…it's also kinda similar to Murao and Tanaka-sensei's "thing" from Blue Spring Ride (That either!)**


	3. Ch2: You're not my Onee-san!

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hello, in this AU, Kanae and Hiou are neighbors but they're not actors! …it's also the shortest AU I've written so far I believe :p Enjoy!

* * *

 **You're not my Onee-san!**

Kanae onee-san, that's what he used to call her, that's what everyone said he should call her, but to Hiou, she was much more than a big sister, in fact, he'd rather not put her in that category at all.

True, she was the elder girl next door, and true, she used to take care of him like a big sister for as long as he can remember, babysitting him, taking him to the play ground, and even walking him to school, however, she also radiated the mature, cool and beautiful young lady image, that had him so mesmerized, Kanae onee-san was his first crush.

At 18, Hiou's feelings were the same, if not stronger, she was the same strong, independent woman, with the same 'Hana Yori Dango'* life philosophy, even though she was a very attractive young woman, she was still single at 24 and didn't seem to care less about it.

"Kanae, why are you still single?" he asked her.

"Because I don't need a man…and since when did you stop calling me onee-san!" she pinched his cheek.

"Knock it off, you know I don't like being treated like a brat!"

"Hmm, that's right, sorry!"

"So how about me?" he asked, casually leaning on her desk.

"Hmm? What about you?" she didn't even look up from the load of paperwork she was doing, when he cam,e he found her buried in her work as usual.

"Go out with me?"

She instantly snapped her head up.

'That got her attention, step one: completed'

* * *

 **A/N: It was that last page of chapter 51 that was begging to be written about XD even though it's an AU, that smile Kanae gave to Hiou felt like them ending up together should be the normal thing to happen!...and I'm a hardcore KanaeXYashiro shipper (it pains me to know KanaeXHiou has more potential in canon :'( …*sigh*) I guess I've hit that level…the 'multi-shipping trash' stage!**

 ***Hana Yori Dango: based on the translator's note in the scans, it means 'dumplings over flowers' which is a proverb that means convenience before outside appearance (or pretty looking things), in chapter 51 Kanae said that to say that she was the kind of person who prioritises food (roughly, useful things) over romance.**


End file.
